Annoying Orange
Annoying Orange was the 3rd character to be introduced in YTPguy17's Lawl. He was Created By Daneboe when he posted his first Annoying Orange video in 2009 (Reuploaded in 2010). Moveset Neutral B: Seed Spit Orange spits a seed forward. With this attack he can shoot up to three seeds at the same time. Charging the attack will make Orange shoot a short-ranged rapid shot. Move Origin This attack cames from a running joke that appeared first in the Tomato Episode. Orange asked the tomato "Can you spit seeds?". The tomato doesn't understand it, and then Orange shoots a seed at the tomato. Side B: Peel Out The Orange rolls forward very speedy. The player can also charge the attack, change the direction and pass traps like Morshu's Lamp Oil. Hitting a character, a wall or getting attacked yourself ends the roll. Up B: Jet Pack Orange will launch himself into the air with a Jetpack, and he'll slowly fall with a parachute. The more time you aren't using it, the higher you fly. Down B: Blender Orange summons the Blender. It works like a shield. The blender grabs all the projectiles that contact it, up to a max of three. If an enemy touches the blender, it will shred them, and then toss them forward. Move Origin This attack is one of the several variations of the "Knife" running joke, from the Tomato episode. Instead of saying "Knife" he says "Blender". A blender appears and the Tomato is shredded into ketchup. Final Smash: Kitchen Carnage The Orange is grabbed by DaneBoe. Then a knife appears and the Orange says "Knife" and the knife cuts all the characters of the stage. Players can dodge it jumping out the stage. Move Origin The move comes from a running gag where the one-off characters painfully die near the end of most episodes, most notably by a knife. The name of the move comes from the video game of the same name. Moveset 'Ground attacks' 'Normal' *Neutral attack - *Dash attack - *Forward tilt - Punches with a silver fist. *Up tilt - *Down tilt - 'Smash' *Forward smash - Yells "NYAAH!". *Up smash - *Down smash - 'Other' *Ledge attack - *100% ledge attack - *Floor attack - *Trip attack - 'Aerial attacks' *Neutral aerial - *Forward aerial - *Back aerial - *Up aerial - *Down aerial - 'Grabs and throws' *Grab - Grabs the opponent with a silver fist. *Pummel - *Forward throw - *Back throw - *Up throw - Gives them a Raspberry. *Down throw - Squashes the opponent with the "Squash!" character. KOs KO Sound #1 *Annoyed* "Hey!" KO Sound #2 *Annoyed* "OW!" Star KO: "NYEEEEEEEEHHHhhhhh~" *Star* Screen KO: *Annoyed* "OWW." Taunts Up Taunt: "NYAHAHAHA" Side Taunt: Says "You look fruity!" Down Taunt: Says "Snoresville, USA. Population: You". Victories & Loss Victories! # "Yay! I win! What-do-i-win? I want a Wii pony!" # "This has been the best day ever." # "NYEH"s at the screen so hard that it cracks. Loss - Bites his lower lip. Vid Category:Playable Character Category:YTPguy17 Category:American Category:Celebrities Category:Male Category:All-Around Category:TV Show Characters Category:Annoying Orange Category:Kids Category:UnHuman Category:Daneboe Category:Starter Character Category:00's Category:Anti-Hero Category:YouTube Category:Hit n' Run Category:Pressure